


La photo

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Feelings, Feels, M/M, Post Character Death, post ianto's death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'y a qu'une seule fois où Jack Harkness a transgressé sa règle numéro un : ne pas laisser de traces, pas de sentiments, pas de souvenirs. C'était pour un jeune homme remarquable. Un Gallois du Vingt-et-unième siècle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La photo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler 3x04

Jack franchit la porte de la morgue de l'hôpital de Cardiff. Il vient d'identifier le corps de Ianto, et de répondre à toutes les questions administratives. Il a jeté un œil au testament du Gallois : tout revient à sa sœur. Le Capitaine a pris la peine d'assurer aux juristes qu'il irait lui-même la prévenir de ce qui lui revenait ; ainsi, il a le temps de passer à son ancien appartement pour en retirer les objets qu'un citoyen humain ordinaire n'est pas censé voir.  
Il n'est pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de pénétrer dans son logis, mais il n'a pas le choix ; Gwen est déjà occupée à faire libérer Loïs et à s'assurer que les enregistrements du Premier Ministre atteignent bien les sièges des chaînes de télévision du monde entier. Et puis, Jack n'a pas envie qu'elle ne croie qu'il a peur d'aller dans l'appartement de son ancien amant.  
Car ce n'est pas vrai. Jack Harkness n'a pas peur. Jack Harkness regarde toutes les vies et les morts de haut, avec juste ce qu'il faut de compassion. Juste de la compassion. Il ne prend pas part aux émois et aux deuils.  
Enfin bon, ça, c'est ce qu'il dit. En vérité il est mort de trouille. Il ne veut pas avoir sous les yeux quoi que ce soir lui rappelant Ianto Jones. Il a peur de découvrir quelque chose qu'il s'est caché jusqu'à maintenant.  
Mais Jack Harkness est un homme courageux. Alors il traverse la ville d'un pas vif, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à sa destination. Il arrive enfin devant un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages, assez moderne, aux contours composés de baies vitrées cernées de rebords en bois clair. Il a une hésitation : il n'a jamais pénétré chez son employé (NDA : dans son employé, en revanche...). Il pousse la porte d'entrée, monte dans l'ascenseur, appuie sans hésiter sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Pendant qu'il grimpe les étages silencieusement, il sort de sa poche la clef de l'appartement. Ianto lui en a un jour donné une, lui disant simplement "au cas où" avec un air doux sur le visage. Jack s'en était voulu. Voilà que son amant se prenait pour son petit ami !  
Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il l'aimait bien, son petit Gallois. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas compris que Jack Harkness n'est pas un homme qui a des petits amis. C'est un homme qui se sert parmi ce qui lui plait, et puis qui repose le plus délicatement possible, quand ça ne l'amuse plus. Il ne veut faire souffrir personne. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas de petits amis, et qu'il ne vit avec personne. La plupart du temps, ça suffit pour que son amant ou amante se rende compte qu'il ne cherche à aller nulle part ; mais Ianto est Gallois. Un de ces Gallois au sang chaud, obstinés, qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Alors il lui avait donné une clef de chez lui. C'était une promesse que, tant qu'il aurait cette clef, il n'aurait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Jack ne lui a jamais dit, mais il a toujours gardé la clef de l'appartement de Ianto dans la poche de son manteau. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine n'importe quoi, même si c'est finalement du n'importe quoi très sensé.  
Jack Harkness a fait tomber amoureuses beaucoup de personnes dans sa longue vie, mais toutes ont vite renoncé. Pas Ianto.  
Jack est tombé trop de fois amoureux dans sa vie. Il en a tellement souffert qu'il s'est amputé de la partie de sa conscience qui lui permettait de différencier un simple béguin d'un coup de foudre. Alors il se laisse bercer dans la douce plénitude du doute, se persuadant à chaque fois que ses sentiments vont bientôt se taire. C'était assez pratique, en soi.  
Mais revenons-en à cette clef. La clef en question a brûlé avec le hub, avec deux siècles d'archives, avec la majorité des objets aliens présents sur Terre, et avec le Capitaine aussi. En vérité, la clef que Jack regarde en ce moment, sous la lumière jaune de l'ascenseur, est celle de Ianto. Il l'a prise sur son corps, en l'observant à la morgue. Il la laissera dans l'appartement en repartant, avec toutes ses affaires. Ce sera à sa sœur de la récupérer quand elle sera informée de ce qui lui revient.  
La porte de l'ascenseur coulisse sans un bruit. Jack en sort. Une porte au bout s'ouvre, laisse passer une silhouette. Le couloir s'allume brusquement. Un homme ayant la soixantaine, les cheveux gris mais les yeux intelligents, se tourne vers le Capitaine.  
\- Bonjour ! dit-il de la voix un peu rocailleuse du fumeur.  
Jack veut lui renvoyer sa phrase, mais il admet un :  
\- Ce n'est pas un très bon jour, non...  
L'autre à l'air surpris :  
\- Pourquoi cela ? Vous m'avez l'air bien sombre, jeune homme... Que se passe-t-il ? Et qui êtes-vous en vérité ? Je ne vous aie jamais vu par ici, seriez-vous nouveau dans l'immeuble ?  
\- Non, je suis un... Ami de Ianto Jones.  
\- Oh, je vois, ce garçon charmant du Onze ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé bien souvent, mais ça m'a l'air d'être un brave type ! Vous lui rendez visite ?  
\- En vérité non monsieur. Je suis venu récupérer quelques-unes de... Mes affaires qui sont chez lui. Il n'y remettra plus les pieds.  
\- Et pourquoi dont ? Déménagerait-il ? C'est dommage, le quartier a besoin de garçons comme lui !  
Jack a un pauvre sourire :  
\- Non monsieur, il ne déménage pas. Il a trépassé.  
L'autre porte une main ridée à son cœur :  
\- Mon Dieu ! Si jeune ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que sa mort est liée aux événements des derniers jours. Vous me permettrez de taire les détails.  
\- Bien sûr que je vous le permets ! assure l'autre. Vous voulez parler de ces choses horribles qui sont arrivées aux enfants, et de la colonne de feu ? Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé... Enfin bon, que voulez-vous, c'est l'époque qui le veut ! Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête !  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt des informations sur tout ça... Regardez le journal télévisé, ce soir.  
L'autre hoche la tête, puis lance un :  
\- Enfin bon, votre génération commence à être habituée à toutes ces choses bizarre venant d'ailleurs... Si vous aviez vécu à mon époque, vous sauriez qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça !  
Jack a un sourire amer.  
\- Et bien je vais y aller, ma femme attend le pain pour manger.  
Il lui fait un clin d'œil.  
\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis de toute manière moi-même assez pressé de récupérer mes affaires et de partir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie trainer dans l'appartement de mon défunt... Ami.  
\- En tout cas jeune homme, ce fut un plaisir. Et toutes mes condoléances !  
Jack lui serre la main.  
\- J'aurais aimé vous voir plus souvent dans le coin.  
\- À vrai dire, j'aurais moi-même aimé venir plus souvent ici.  
Les mots sont sortis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le vieillard fronce les sourcils :  
\- Vous... Oh, je vois ! Eh bien, je vous laisse !  
Il pénètre dans l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment, il prononce :  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis sûr que vous auriez pu être heureux, ensembles.  
Jack hoche gravement la tête. Le gars est sincère, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Le Capitaine est agréablement surpris que le type ne l'ait pas mal pris. Il avait pris soin de lui mentir, car il était habitué aux réactions haineuses des personnes de ce siècle.  
Il se détourne, se dirige vers la porte portant en lettres dorées le numéro onze. Il met la clef dans la serrure, et la fait pivoter. Il y a un déclic, puis la porte pivote sous la pression de la main de Jack. Il hésite avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il finit par y pénétrer lentement, respectueusement.  
La pièce où il se trouve comporte, sur la gauche, un placard en métal où sont rangées les vestes de son ancien propriétaire. Jack referme la porte derrière lui, ouvre en grand le placard. Il vérifie qu'aucun objet alien ne s'y trouve.  
Il fait quelques mètres, atteint la pièce principale. Un canapé gris fait face à un écran plat. Sur sa gauche se trouve une immense baie vitrée, et derrière il peut deviner la cuisine. Jack fouille méthodiquement la pièce, ne laissant aucun endroit vierge de vérification.  
Il passe ensuite dans la cuisine. Il ne peut retenir un sourire : à côté du lavabo trône une immense cafetière, du genre de celles qui ont tellement de boutons qu'il faudrait inventer un diplôme du nom de la cafetière. Jack passe des doigts sur ses contours, comme il l'a fait si souvent sur les contours du corps du Gallois. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge.  
Il se détourne de la cafetière, ouvre les placards et tiroirs un par un. Il ne trouve rien, alors il se résout à entrer dans la chambre du Gallois. Il pousse la porte en bois peinte en bleu. Il cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur, car le jour est tombé et ce n'est que la faible lueur des lampadaires qui passe par la fenêtre. Lorsque la lumière envahit la pièce, le regard de Jack tombe immédiatement sur un lit deux places aux draps gris. Il s'avance, et passe sa main sur le tissu. Il est soyeux sous ses doigts. Comme les cheveux de son ancien propriétaire.  
Il lève la tête. Ses yeux tombent sur la table de nuit : deux cadres photos sont posés. D'où il est, il ne peut apercevoir le contenu que d'un seul. Il s'approche, prend le cadre. Sur l'image figure une jeune femme noire, hilare. Ses cheveux crépus lui encadrent le visage, et suivent le mouvement de sa tête : elle est penchée en arrière, sûrement à cause de son éclat de rire. Une mèche brune lui tombe devant le visage, sa bouche grande ouverte est figée dans le rire. C'est vraiment une femme magnifique, songe Jack. Il met un instant à la reconnaître. Il faut dire que, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, elle n'avait pas de cheveux, mais un casque de métal qui englobait la moitié de son crâne, ainsi que sa mâchoire et son front. Le choc est tellement grand qu'il repose violemment le cadre.  
\- Lisa !  
Il met ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme s'il venait de prononcer un nom tabou.  
Mais ce nom est en quelques sortes tabou. Il s'est toujours refusé à le prononcer. Non pas qu'il éprouve de la culpabilité - après tout il ne l'a pas tué, ce sont les cybermen qui s'en sont chargés bien avant que Jack n'ordonne son élimination -, mais il ne voulait pas blesser Ianto. Seul lui avait le droit de prononcer le nom de sa défunte fiancée. Et seul lui avait le secret de la raison de son éclat de rire. Jack secoue la tête, se refusant à entrer dans la vie privée des deux jeunes gens.  
Il avance la main, repositionne machinalement le cadre comme il était avant son intervention. Comme s'il n'était pas passé. Comme il le fait avec ses amants : ne pas laisser de traces, pas trop de souvenirs, presque pas de sentiments.  
Il s'intéresse au second cadre : il le tourne vers lui pour apercevoir l'image. Quand elle lui apparaît, il a un hoquet : Ianto l'a donc finalement achetée ! Il ne peut retenir un rire, qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il résonne bizarrement dans la pièce, comme si aucun son aussi joyeux n'avait retenti depuis longtemps. Sous ce sentiment de malaise, l'éclat de rire se bloque dans sa gorge. Il observe avec un peu plus d'attention la photo. On y voit le Gallois abordant un sourire contenu, ce genre de sourire satisfait qu'il avait quand il avait fait une bonne blague.  
À ses côtés, sur sa droite, se tient un Jack hilare. Ils sont à une terrasse de restaurant, une après-midi ensoleillée. C'était un dimanche, Jack était allé chercher Ianto au pied de son immeuble. Ils avaient roulés jusqu'à ce petit restaurant de Londres, et ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse. Quand ils en étaient au café - passablement affreux d'ailleurs, rien à voir avec celui de Ianto ! Un photographe, du genre de ceux qui mitraillent tout le monde dans les grandes villes, dans l'espoir de vendre un ou deux clichés, avait surgit de nulle part. Et, alors que Jack riait à une blague de son amant, il avait surpris leur moment complice et les avait pris en photo.  
Jack n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, il avait décliné la proposition de l'homme sans même regarder la photo, et puis était entré dans le restaurant pour payer. Ianto avait dû en profiter pour rattraper le photographe et lui acheter le cliché.  
Jack observe l'air satisfait de son ancien amant. Il ne se souvient même pas de la blague qu'il avait faite. Elle était probablement très pertinente, comme à son habitude. Jack s'en veut, pour ce trou de mémoire assez inhabituel. Il faut dire pour sa défense que, cinq minutes après, Ianto lui avait fait oublier nombre de choses, dans les toilettes du restaurant... Jack retient un sourire à cette pensée. Sans même le vouloir, il avait rapidement rendu le Gallois accro au sexe. Ou peut-être ne l'était-il qu'à son corps ?  
Il regarde encore le cliché. Ianto a eu raison de l'acheter, c'est une très belle photo. Elle respire le bonheur et l'insouciance, comme ces tableaux où figurent des enfants gambadant dans un champ. En vérité, c'est exactement ça : on voit deux hommes adultes, assis sagement à une terrasse de café ; mais l'on a l'impression de voir des visages d'enfants, et des mélodies radieuses. On devine un peu d'innocence, des esprits légers qui s'efforcent de le rester, au moins le temps de ce repas au restaurant.  
Oui, c'est vraiment une belle photo, avec le visage de Ianto un peu surexposé, et celui de Jack à moitié visible, à cause de son éclat de rire qui a projeté sa tête en arrière. Le plus étonnant, est qu'il n'y a pas une once de nostalgie, dans cette photographie. Jack a beau chercher, il ne trouve pas la trace du deuil. Il lui semble que Ianto se trouve juste derrière lui, riant de son intérêt exagéré pour la photo ; pourtant, quand il se retourne et constate qu'il n'est pas là, il en ressent moins de souffrance qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
Jack hésite un instant. Il sort la photo du cadre, délicatement, puis il la glisse dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il referme le cadre, le repose sur la table de nuit. Puis il continue sa fouille de l'appartement.  
Dans l'armoire de la chambre, il trouve un dossier marqué de l'insigne de Torchwood Londres. Il est un peu bosselé, comme s'il a été plusieurs fois mouillé, puis séché du mieux possible. Jack défait le lien, et ouvre le dossier. Sur la première page, le logo de Torchwood précède une grande inscription en lettres d'imprimante : "Cybermen".  
Jack soupire. Il feuillette le dossier, qui contient plusieurs années d'archive sur ces créatures. De toute évidence, Ianto l'a volé à Torchwood Londres avant de quitter définitivement les lieus, afin de pouvoir aider sa fiancée. Jack pose le dossier sur le lit, pour ne pas oublier de le prendre en repartant.  
Il ouvre une porte qui donne sur la salle de bain, la fouille intégralement. Refermant le placard, son regard tombe sur le parfum de son ancien amant. Il l'attrape, inspire une goulée de son odeur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ferme les yeux, tentant d'associer dans son esprit l'odeur du parfum, et celle, suave, du corps de Ianto. Il fouille dans sa mémoire, cherchant le souvenir le plus précis qu'il a. Il finit par le trouver, et les deux senteurs se lient avec la force de l'habitude, et avec une beauté bien précise : Ianto. Le choc est si brusque qu'il en ouvre grand les yeux. Son regard tombe sur son reflet dans le miroir. Ses jours sont trempées de larmes. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.  
\- Merde !  
Jack s'essuie précipitamment les joues, repose sans délicatesse le parfum sur la tablette en verre. Il sort de la salle de bain presque en courant, fait un détour par la chambre de Ianto pour attraper le dossier sur les Cybermen. Il se précipite dans l'entrée, renversant au passage un verre qui, sec depuis longtemps, reposait sur l'égouttoir. Il ne prend pas la peine de ramasser les débris, tant pis s'il laisse des traces. Il vient de transgresser sa règle : il n'a pas seulement laissé des traces de son passage, il a aussi laissé des sentiments, et bien trop de souvenirs.  
Le Capitaine jette les clefs sur la table de la cuisine, franchit le palier, claque la porte derrière lui, et puis se laisse tombe contre elle. Il expire lentement, comme s'il venait de fuir quelque chose ; et peut-être est-ce une juste comparaison. Sa respiration et difficile. Il inspire, renifle un coup. Il essuie à nouveau son visage trempé de larmes. Il laisse son corps s'affaisser contre la porte, et se retrouve assis devant elle, le visage caché dans ses mains.  
Il reste ainsi de longues minutes, avant d'entendre un cliquetis. Il lève la tête, et son regard tombe sur le vieillard ex-voisin de palier de Ianto.  
Jack ne veut entendre aucun commentaire. Il plonge à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains. Il sent le regard désolé de l'autre sur sa nuque, et il veut juste lui dire de dégager de là. Un sanglot lui échappe, qui se transforme bientôt en sourde plainte.  
Le vieux est-il obligé de rester planté là, à regarder la décadence du grand Capitaine Jack Harkness ? Doit-il contempler ainsi la chute de son masque, comme on assisterait à la chute de Rome ?  
\- Permettez-moi de vous aider... Je vais revenir avec du désinfectant et des bandages, lui dit le vieux de sa voix rocailleuse.  
Jack ne comprend pas tout de suite. Il suit son regard, écarte les paumes. Elles sont couvertes de sang. Il s'est apparemment griffé l'intérieur des mains jusqu'au sang. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Il réfléchit un instant, et comprend pourquoi le vieillard est resté à le regarder plus longtemps que ne le veut la décence : en effet, il doit s'être barbouillé le visage de sang, à force de pleurer dans ses mains.  
Jack remercie le vieux, lui dit qu'il se contentera d'un peu d'eau pour se nettoyer le visage. Il entre dans son appartement à sa suite, se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il arrive à calmer un peu les tremblements de ses mains, en profite pour serrer la main du type. Il quitte l'appartement sans un mot de plus qu'un remerciement.  
Il rejoint l'ascenseur, descend les quatre étages. Il se dirige d'un pas rapide, sans réfléchir, vers la baie de Cardiff. Arrivé à quelques rues seulement, il se souvient que le hub de Torchwood Trois n'est plus.  
Alors il marche quand même jusqu'à la place, s'assoie sur le rebord d'un trottoir. Il observe le ballet des engins qui tentent de remettre de l'ordre sur la place Roald Dahl. Jack soupire, puis plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau militaire ; il en ressort la photo. Il la contemple longuement, sans prendre garde au fait que son sang commence à tâcher les angles du cliché. Jack a un maigre sourire pour le Ianto de l'image. C'est amusant, parce que, même la vue brouillée par les larmes, le Gallois lui semble toujours aussi beau.  
Il range la photographie dans son manteau, sèche une dernière fois ses larmes de la paume de la main. Il renifle, inspire l'air iodé de Cardiff. Et, les yeux rouges, il se lève et part de la place sans un regard pour les restes de ce qui a été sa vie ces deux derniers siècles.  
Il se dirige vers le centre de la ville, où il prendra un taxi. Il se fera conduire chez la sœur de Ianto où, un sourire contrit sur le visage, il attendra les reproches et les pleurs. Bien qu'elle ait été informée depuis plusieurs jours, Jack ne doute pas qu'elle va vouloir tout lui reprocher. Et elle n'aura pas tout à fait tort.  
Ensuite, Jack surveillera de loin que Gwen achève bien les dernières missions que Torchwood lui a laissées.  
Et puis il partira ailleurs. Loin de cette planète bien trop... Bien trop humaine. Bien trop Ianto. Il partira là où on ne prend pas de photos aux terrasses de restaurant. Il trouvera un moyen de protéger la photo des années, pour ne pas oublier le visage de Ianto Jones, son amant terrien du Vingt-et-unième siècle.

C'est ainsi que Jack transgressa pour la première fois sa règle de ne laisser aucune trace, aucun sentiment, aucun souvenir. Ce fut aussi la dernière. Ça faisait trop mal.


End file.
